An acknowledged fact is that the weight of the presently used vehicles is too great, exiting their maximum payload generally more than twice. A studies for the reasons for that, definitely show the significant frame's relative strength over designation as the main one, necessary however for prevention of the frame's residual deformations. Typical especially for the present cars, is that the entire body has the function of the frame. Those studies also definitely prove that said deformations are caused by the bumps encountered in rough driving conditions, since the bottoming of the conventional shock absorbers, because of their absorbing height limitation, and the poor absorbing work of the rubber bumpers incorporated for final absorbing of the bigger shocks. Most shock absorbers in use today include two telescopic sections, one received within the other. Typical for them is that one compression coil spring is interposed between said sections, for their resilient biasing, and for absorbing the shocks tending to compress them. However, in few patents two springs are used, disposed between said sections consecutively in end to end fashion. Most of those shock absorbers also include a fluid damper, composed by a cylinder, a piston, and valve arrangement through which fluid flows to dampen vibrations. One serious drawback inherent in the existing shock absorbers however, is that for all of them there is a limit to the amount of compression which the shock absorber can undergo before it "bottoms out". To soften this, most shock absorbers include a resilient rubber bumper, however whose absorbing effect according to the practice is very poor. Nevertheless, when the shock absorber "bottoms out", the energy of the occurred bumps is transferred to the frame of the vehicle. Over time such repeated blows having strong vehicle's frame bending tendency, can lead to residual deformations in the vehicle's frame. To be avoided said deformations, the relative strength of the frame of the vehicle necessarily is over designed, so as to withstand forces as much as five times the vehicle's weight, in stationary condition. This however increases the vehicle weight, and by a corresponding amount, the size of the engine, and its gasoline consumption. The vehicle weight surpasses their maximum payload, generally by more than twice. A study of the reasons for this, definitely shows the significant over design of the vehicle frame. This over designation has been necessary to prevent residual deformation of the frame caused by bottoming of the shock absorbers. Typical especially for the present cars, as that.